


The Beginning of Always

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2015 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Slash, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5383769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/">Adventdrabbles</a> prompt for day 8: Winter Wedding.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Beginning of Always

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Adventdrabbles](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/) prompt for day 8: Winter Wedding.

Harry smoothed down the front of his dress robes for the hundredth time, his fingers trailing over the silver trim. He would have run his fingers through his hair—his usual nervous habit—but Hermione has said she'd hex him if he mussed it. 

He didn't think Severus would mind. Now that he thought of it, he'd let Severus have the honour later. Fingers in his hair, mouth on his neck, cock in his arse....

"Ready, Harry?" Ron said, stepping into the small tent where Harry was waiting and interrupting Harry's increasingly arousing fantasy. Probably for the best, as there wasn't time for a wank now.

"More than." 

"Let's get you married before Snape does a runner." Ron clapped him on the shoulder. "He looks a bit nervous."

Harry swallowed hard. Maybe he shouldn't have suggested a ceremony. They could have just gone to the Ministry, signed their names, and been home in time for supper and a shag. 

Instead they were in a garden, the weak winter sun no match for the fairy lights strung through the trees. 

Ron and Hermione were Harry's witnesses while Minerva and Draco were Severus's with Kingsley performing the ceremony. 

Small. Simple. 

Stepping out into the open air, a cool breeze snapped Harry out of his panic. Severus wouldn't have agreed to any of it if he hadn't wanted to. 

Rather than walking down the center aisle, they'd decided to enter the space from the sides. Harry on the right and Severus on the left. 

Ron took his place next to Hermione just as Draco strode from the tent where Severus was waiting. He nodded once at Kingsley, who then simply said, "Gentlemen."

The flap of the tent opened and Severus strode out, his eyes fixed on Harry as they both made their way across the lawn. They stopped in front of Kingsley, ready to take their vows. 

Later, Harry would be able to remember every word with perfect clarity; in the moment, his eyes were unable to look away from Severus's face.

He was nervous, yes, but happier than Harry had ever seen him.

"I give you the newly-wedded couple!" Kingsley announced.

Harry grinned before wrapping his arms around Severus and snogging his husband breathless.

"Perhaps we should continue this at home," Severus murmured for only Harry to hear.

"We have all the time in the world," Harry said, lacing their fingers together.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hawaiian Honeymoon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494046) by [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154)




End file.
